Brian Doheny
Brian Doheny, often referred to by his gamertag BrianD, is the main protagonist of Video Game High School and currently a member of the FPS Junior Varsity team. Brian's journey begins after he beats The Law, a world-famous amateur gamer on live television, and subsequently receives international attention and an invitation into the prestigious VGHS. He becomes close friends with Ted Wong and Ki Swan and develops romantic feelings for Jenny Matrix, Junior Varsity FPS captain and girlfriend of The Law, who makes it a priority to humiliate and torment Brian at every turn so as to destroy him and his reputation. In season 1, Brian is expelled from VGHS for a short time, and hired into an arcade. His work there is so successful that the place is renamed Brian's, before his friends convince him to come back to VGHS. He then defeated Law in a match against Varsity and started a complicated relationship with Jenny in the final episode. In season 2, Brian started to date Jenny and helped her when Mary Matrix, her mom, became the new coach for Varsity and forced Jenny to write a speech to applaud her. In season 3, they continued to date as they fought to stop VGHS from becoming a Napalm Mall, an action conducted by Ashley and Shane Barnstormer. Overview Season 1 "Shot heard round the world" BrianD is introduced as an ordinary and somewhat puny high school student and avid gamer in the near future that is the VGHS universe. During a clan match, Brian's game was reset, when world famous amateur gaming celebrity The Law intervened to showcase his skills whilst on live television. Brian, who was away from his keyboard, quickly became the last man standing as The Law single-handedly massacred both teams. Intending to humiliate Brian, The Law placed a grenade on Brian's head, planning to detonate it with a bullet from a distance without looking, however Brian returned in time to slip the grenade off his head, swerve out of The Law's line of fire, and, in the process of doing so, knocked the grenade in mid-air with the butt of his assault rifle, and detonated it on The Law, killing him instantly. The event quickly garnered international attention and rocketted Brian into the spotlight. Not long after, Brian received an invitation to the world's most prestigious and hardcore gaming academy, Video Game High School. "Welcome to Me!" BrianD checks into VGHS and meets Ki and Ted. He tries to keep his head low to not be noticed by Law. He is somewhat scared of Law because of his kill. Brian says that VGHS is different than what he thought before. He decides that he wants to throw away his old-school gear. He goes out to the trash bin outside and before he throws his gear in, he is caught by the Law. Law gives him a speech about being yourself in VGHS. This speech is not very genuine. Law breaks his keyboard in half and throws his stuff in the trash. "When You Know the Pit, You Know Yourself." coming soon "Any Game in the House." coming soon "And then....The Law." coming soon "Carpe Diem." coming soon "Sign up to Sign out." coming soon "Locked in the System." coming soon "It's All About the Game." coming soon Season 2 "WELCOME TO VARSITY." coming soon "You can't stop a sandwich." coming soon "Double XP weekend." coming soon "Thirty foot range." coming soon "Some like it bot." coming soon "Three laps, Three rounds, Three words." coming soon Season 3 "OMGWTFPS!?" Brian starts off at VGHS' first playoff match playing capture the flag against an unknown team. Brian is on a killstreak with 1:18 to capture the flag and win.Jenny, and Jumpin Jax help Brian capture the flag. With one second to capture they win the match. When Brian and the JV team return to the school during lunch, the school congraduates there win. Brian bumps into ted, when saying hi, ted flicks his collar up and walks away with clutch saying " Yeah, he's our Ted now." However, later on, Ted needs Brian's Deathstalker 2, Brian agrees to give it to him only if they play together, Ted agrees but only if he plays from Ki's room. Brian and Ted then begin their quest, with Brian trying to make small talk with Ted only to be ignored. Brian then approaches a checkpoint, where he gives the game a DLC code to begin a quest for "Babbage's Blade". Brian and Ted go through different scenarios and begin to become friends again. Brian and Ted defeat Babbage and recover the blade only to find out that the one who picks up the sword keeps the sword. Brian picks up the sword, but, Ted needed the sword for Ki. Brian and Ted get into a scuffle with Brian breaking Ted's nose and resurfacing the previous tension between the two. Brian then proceeds to clean the blood off the floor. Later on, Jenny tells Brian all about her day. Jenny feels suspicious of Brian, but he tells Jenny that everything's fine, when in reality, he is still shaken over breaking Ted's nose. "Nobody Cool Goes to Prom" Brian is first shown knocking on Ki's door, asking her to help him find Cheeto, whom he believes someone stole. Ki then enlists Wendell to help investigate the "crime". A worried Brian informs them both that Cheeto was gone by the time he came back from a shower. He continues to freak out because his lost cat was supposed to judge the dance contest, which would cause Calhoun would be extremely angry. Ki proceeds to interrogate him about Cheeto, but is soon cut short when Brian has to attend to Calhoun; meanwhile, Ki gathers other suspects and questions them to deduce the captor. Next, Brian visits Jenny in her dorm, who is too sick to attend prom. She insists on going anyway, being that it's Brian's first prom, but he declines and tells her to rest. He then discovers Jenny's Notebook, which he is amusingly fascinated with, but Jenny quickly demands him to put it away. She apologizes for not being able to go with him, but Brian dismisses it saying its not her fault. He is then seen at the prom and finds the FPS team about to leave for a party at Games Dean's cousin's house; as he is lonely, he asks to join in and they agree to let him after a group huddle. When they arrive at the house, they are rejected by his cousin and find their bikes have just been stolen. Disheartened, they opt to go home, but Brian encourages them to find stuff to do for the night off. A montage begins and they enjoy the night involving grocery stores, pranks and food. Games Dean discovers a barcycle as they are sitting on the sidewalk of an irrigation system. Brian questions how it got there, and Games responds "How do rainbows form?" and Brian replies he doesn't know Everyone starts to drink, except for Brian is fine with just watching them. Drunk, they start to question his current relationship statuses with Jenny and Ted. Too distressed to talk about Ted, he instead resorts to drinking to make them forget about the subject. After time goes by, they realize they have to go back, so Brian suggests they use the barcycle for transport. They end up in jail after Games reveals his underwear near police officers. Having no one to pick him up, Brian has Calhoun take him back. He goes back to his dorm and throws up in his trash can "A map to sex town." VGHS loses to napalm after Brian gets distracted because he thinks Jenny wants to have sex with him after match "video game home school" coming soon "look, being a teen is hard i guess" coming soon "the n64" coming soon Personality Brian Doheny is a soft-spoken and gentle spirit, rarely showing any aggression. However, when provoked, Brian and his gaming performance become a force to be reckoned with. During S1E6, after Jenny restores Brian's resolve, Brian defeats Games Dean, Natalie Wound, and Sal Mini/own, winning the match and redeeming his otherwise less than stellar performance. He has also been shown to have a limit to how much he can be pushed, finally giving into his anger against The Law in Episode 7, tackling and physically assaulting him repeatedly, having to be dragged away by Ted. Also in season 2, episode 5, brian is shown snapping after working too hard. Throughout the series Brian is shown to care deeply for his friends and always trying to do the right thing. This is best exemplified when he stands up and fights for Ted after he is bullied in Episode 2. Brian also showed remorse after Annihilist was expelled as a result of Brian's victory over him, and even contemplates leaving VGHS after the event. Brian also has been shown to not hold a grudge, having forgiven Games Dean in Episode 9 after the latter defends his decision to return to VGHS for the clan tryouts. Gaming Skills Though Brian D is a highly skilled player in the fictional FPS game Field of Fire, he has proven to be a competent all-around gamer with a grasp of several gaming genres. First Person Shooters Brian's game of choice has always been Field of Fire, and was the head of his own clan in the game prior to enrolling at VGHS. Brian has shown to be highly resourceful and creative, which have allowed him to overcome the odds that are seemingly always stacked against him. He has used more non-firearm weaponry than any other character throughout the series, frequently using grenades and tomahawks to great effect. Brian's "unorthodox" style is best showcased in the earlier episodes, such as his duel with Annihilist in Episode 2, where he uses his glitched and constantly firing gun to lure Annihilist out of hiding and proceeding to kill him unexpectedly with a tomahawk. Brian's run in The Pit in Episode 3 exemplifies this, where he nearly sets a school record by choosing to take out multiple targets with grenades and a tomahawk rather than the traditional firearm. Dance Ex Machina Though not as skilled as either Jenny Matrix or The Law (who excels at all games), Brian is a fan of the fictional Dance Ex Machina franchise and, in Episode 8, is shown to be relatively skilled at the games, able to play against Jenny competently. In Episode 4, when The Law coerces a duel out of Brian—telling him to pick any available game to challenge him in—the only game Brian feels comfortable to do so is DXM. During their "duel", Brian struggles to compete with Law, though instead of trying to win he decides to dance freestyle to the party— displaying impressive and popular dance moves. Cooking As stated in Episode 4 , Brian is a 12th level "pastrymancer", and his cooking skills are exceptional given the reaction to his stolen coconut cake— which was beloved by Jenny Matrix and the hardcore Varsity FPS team. Though no cooking games have been introduced or mentioned, it can be assumed that Brian is exceptional at them. Racing Brian shows some skill at racing games in Episode 2 of Season 2, when Ted enlists his help to defeat the Duchess of Kart and recover Drift King's key. Although Brian is eliminated, he succeeds in assisting Ted to eliminate a number of their opponents lives, and he sacrifices himself to ensure Ted continues playing, and as a result they win against the karters. Relationships : Main article: Brian's Relationships * Jennifer Mattheus (formerly as Jenny Matrix) Appearances Since Brian D is the central character of the series, he is featured in all episodes. Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Trivia *Brian's actor Josh Blaylock is married to Johanna Braddy, Jenny's actress, in real life. They met during the auditions of season 1, and started dating after Season 1. *It revealed that Brian's dad died when he was three in Season 2, Episode 3. Quotes *"Your mom is a cat!" * "I've got almost nothing to lose" Doheny, Brian Doheny, Brian Category:Characters